


Cursed

by everamazingfe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But it's temporary obviously, Character Death, Cursed, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, and they respawn in the penthouse, if im tagging it wrong oh well, im bad at tags this isn't news, in this immortal au the bodies are left behind when they die, the relationship is just mentioned but it's kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Prompt: Ryan, drowning in a literal pool of coke, being yelled at by Geoff to 'just swim you fuck' and just shaking his head and calmly saying 'this is how I've always wanted to go' (can be immortal or not)





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most cursed thing I've written, so enjoy. Also posted to my tumblr transboyvagabond.tumblr.com

It had taken weeks to prepare. The Lads had been recruited to help, as had most of the Support Crew. Steffie had not been invited to help because as the only voice of reason in the crew, she would have put a stop to it immediately. Weeks of robbing every grocery store, convenience store, and gas station of every can and bottle of Diet Coke in stock.

 

_"Wouldn't this be faster if we stole regular coke too?"_

_"Yes, but then it wouldn't be entirely on brand for me. No pun intended."_

 

Hours of opening and pouring had led to this. The penthouse roof had a pool, a pool that the water had long since been drained from. In its place was a pool of frothy, bubbly, brown liquid.

 

"Now, admittedly, that took longer than I initially thought it would, but I appreciate all the help," Ryan stated as he clapped his hands together with joy and a wicked grin spread across his face. He was stood at the edge of the pool, swim trunks on and sunglasses pushed on top of his head. Everyone else was either standing, sitting, or laying back in the scattered lounge chairs just waiting for what would happen. Carefully, Ryan set his sunglasses off to the side and lowered himself into the pool of soda. It was unpleasant, to say the least. The carbonation was too much and he really should have let it sit for a while and get flat first. But he was a man who wouldn't back down. He had to commit to the bit, and so he would. "This is gonna fucking suck." He took a deep breath, though with what he was planning it wasn't really needed, and lowered his head under the liquid.

 

Somewhere around the minute mark, the door leading to the roof was kicked open and a very panicked Geoff ran through. "Where the fuck is Ryan?!" he shouted, scoffing as everyone pointed into the pool. In his frenzy, he hadn't noticed the color change or the sunglasses sitting by it. "Stop making jokes and tell me where he fucking is!"

 

"He's in the goddamn pool, dumbass. We think he's trying to drown himself or drink his way out. We're not really sure." It was amusing for all of them to witness either way.

 

"And none of you tried to stop him? You're all fucking fired." He ran over to the edge of the pool where the sunglasses lay, reaching in and grasping around blindly, trying to grab the idiot in the pool and yank him out while practically screaming, "just swim, you fuck!" loud enough for all of Los Santos to hear, over and over again.

 

Under the soda, everything burned. His lungs, his eyes, his nose, his entire body. It hurt so much more than regular drowning, burned so much more painfully. But Ryan was having the time of his life, even if the carbonation made it so staying under took a bit more effort than regular water. That is, he was having the time of his life until his hair was grabbed and he was pulled up to land, the side of the pool digging uncomfortably into his ribs. A few moments of coughing up soda and gasping for air later, he could hear Geoff yelling at him.

 

"What are you doing? What were you thinking? Just swim in the soda, you fuck! Don't drown yourself in it, you idiot!"

 

Ryan wrenched his way out of Geoff's grip and lowered himself back into the pool, shoulders, and head visible has he far too calmly shook his head. "No, Geoff. This is how I've always wanted to go. This is my destiny, you're not taking that away from me." Then, two arms raised as the head sunk, eventually only leaving two middle fingers above the bubbles.

 

"Dramatic bastard," Geoff muttered once those disappeared as well, leaving the room in favor of going back down to the penthouse to wait for Ryan to come back.

 

Hours later, Ryan's old body had been fished from the pool, the soda had been drained, the pool had been cleaned up by the Lads and all of the Support Crew except Steffie, and a fresh-faced Ryan in clean clothes appeared in front of Geoff. Geoff shot him before he could even raise his hand in greeting. Another hour later and both bodies had been dealt with, the pool was refilled, and Ryan appeared back in that same spot.

 

"That was fucking rude," he muttered, plopping down onto the couch next to Geoff, obnoxiously leaning against him and planting a kiss to his cheek. Geoff could swear that he still reeked of Diet Coke, the bubbles clinging to his lips.

 

Geoff said nothing for a few minutes, still stewing in anger at Ryan. "Please tell me that was just a one-time thing," he said, chancing a glance towards the other and rolling his eyes at the sight of that devious smirk. He shoved him away, but he was right back to where he'd been seconds later with another bubbly kiss.

 

"I promise." It was an empty promise and they both knew it, but Geoff also knew he had no choice but to take him at his word.


End file.
